


Soul Stealer

by Deyedori (PresBKennedy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Corruption, Corruption, Dragon Hybrids, Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresBKennedy/pseuds/Deyedori
Summary: In Ledonia the different people of the world could bond with specific creatures and elements giving them access to amazing magical abilities. Humans were once able to bond to any and every creature and element, but after they misused their abilities for nefarious gains, the gods cursed the human race and stripped them of their magics.After a traumatic experience a young human named Tahvia roams the world of of Ledonia wielding a unique ability unlike any other human. Will she use it foster life and prosperity or will she fall prey to chasing the same desires of chaos and destruction as humans before her have?This is going to be a long running series with all the lovely dub-con elements, hurt and healing, and a narrative that actually goes somewhere. It's going to start out pretty dark, but hopefully we get see Tahvia grow as a character as she fucks her way across Ledonia and into our hearts. Did I mention Dragon girls, fox girls, and bunny girls? Because yeah.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy doodles! Thank-you for tuning in and reading. I hope you enjoy. This is for setting up the world, if you want to jump straight into the action just skip to the next chapter.

In the world of Ledonia, the people possessed the ability to create bonds with one another. These bonds granted them extraordinary abilities. Depending on the connections they formed, they could call on the soul of those they bonded with to exist in total harmony with one another. The gods found favor with this world and sought to see the realm prosper.

Mortal souls were always items of fascination for the gods. They represented change and because mortal’s time could end, mortal souls gave life meaning. A particular set of people drew the god’s interest on Ledonia more than any other. Humans proved to be a race capable of amazing empathy, unrivaled ingenuity, and were the living embodiment of change. Where certain races could only bond with specific creatures or elements, depending on the experiences and life a human lived they were capable of bonding with anything in Ledonia. The gods chose humanity to be their ambassadors.

Humans served as emissaries and diplomats and worked to foster peace between the different people of the world. In those times of light, life was prosperous in Ledonia. But no horizon could stave off storms forever. Soon a man rose to power among the humans. He forcibly created bonds with some of the strongest denizens in Ledonia. He used his bonds to control those beings and pushed the people of the world to war with one another until nations crumbled at his feet.

When all that was left of Ledonia was united behind him, he turned his war upon the gods--seeking to bond with them and take their power for his own. In a final conflict he fell, and those who were tied to him were freed from their bonds. Fearful of what they enabled, the gods sought to right their wrongs and inflicted a punishment upon the humans of Ledonia.

Humans all over the world were stripped of their ability to bond with the creatures, people, and elements of Ledonia. They were cursed by the gods. Without the powerful abilities the magical bonds provided, human beings world-wide became second class citizens in almost every nation. Unable to defend themselves, many were forced into slavery or service to the more powerful peoples.

To ensure the curse was never undone, the gods dispatched an archangel to be their personal agent and roam the world of Ledonia in physical form. To this day, stories and legends are told about the Archangel. The stories say that she roams this world in secret guiding and protecting all the souls of Ledonia ensuring the forces that seek to control them would be unable to do the souls any harm...


	2. The Dragon Matriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the halls of the great dragon clan of the Dravierie, Tahvia awaits an audience with the young new Matriarch of the draconic people. The Dravierie are some of the most fearsome and powerful people in Ledonia, possessing the ability to call on ancient powerful dragons to do their bidding.

Tahvia stood in the revealing purple gown surrounded by guards. The dress, if she could even call it that, was barely three wraps of fabrics. The strips of cloth that covered her breasts were of a light violet and were decorated with tiny gemstones that caused her chest to shimmer as she walked. The wrap of cloth on her waist fell all the way down to her ankles and was a deeper purple that contrasted against the outfit’s top. Even though the dress completely revealed her back, hips, and legs, and shoulders--she actually really liked how it looked on her. What she hated was the slave’s collar securely fastened around her neck. The itchy ebony black leather would never feel normal to her.

Tahvia bowed her head as the guards inspected and snarled at her. They were mostly humanoid, but they were not humans like Tahvia. Wings protruded from their backs and scales decorated portions of their skin. These were Dravierie. The Dravierie people possessed an ancient ability denied to humans like Tahvia. They could form bonds with dragons and call upon dragons to do their bidding. Tahvia could feel the primordial force radiating from these guards. Even for Dravierie as low as them, the element of fire waited on their whim to be called.

“Speak human.” One of the guards shoved her forward.

Tahvia raised her head. She gazed upon a throne built of dark obsidian stone with inlays of gold gilding the edges and curves of the chair in intricate draconic patterns. Tahvia couldn’t read the writing, but she could recognize royalty when she saw it. A woman sat on the throne with flowing hair as crimson as a brilliant flame. Tahvia, but more importantly, the world knew this woman as the Dragon Matriarch, the leader of the Dravierie people. She wasn’t as strong as the Dravierie that served her, her form was slender. But what she lacked in strength she made up for in deadly precision. The matriarch was a hunter, atop each of her wings a single boney talon protruded over her. Her thin scaled tail moved unconsciously much like a predatory cat waiting to kill her prey. The end of which came to a dastardly sharp point. Her silver clothes covered only the areas missed by her dark scales, which left little of the matriarch's attractive body to the imagination.

A guard shoved Tahvia to her knees. “Stupid human. You speak to Asa Lorn, caller of Dragons, Voice of the Ancient Flame, and Matriarch of the Dravierie people. Kneel, do not look upon her.”

“Of course,” Tahvia whimpered and turned her gaze towards the ground. Her brunette hair fell around her shoulder. “Voice of fire, I come offering myself. The lord of a township in your domain sent me as a gift to be used by your magnificence.”

A low devious chuckle emanated from the throne. Tahvia could see the shadow of Asa’s tail start to wave playfully as tensions were eased. “What makes your lord think I would welcome a human whore into my bed?”

“Voice of Fire, tales are told among my people of you. They say not only have you inherited the most majestic physical traits of the Dragons you call upon, but the personality traits of those dragons too.” Tahvia swallowed a lump in her throat hoping her next statement didn’t get her beheaded, “My lord believes you are incredibly fond of your treasures and hoarding them, and offers you the most desirable female of his township to be in your collection.”

Tahvia heard footsteps of Asa’s boots moving on the stone floor, “How does your lord know I’d want a female?”

Tahvia’s heart began to race wildly, it was actually working, the Dragon Matriarch was considering her offer, “Your magnificence, it’s no secret to the world you haven’t taken a mate yet. My lord suspects there is a reason for this. I am trained in the carnal arts and am capable of fulfilling all of your unique desires. Voice of fire, let me serve you.”

“Do you know how Dravierie mate? Does your lord care nothing for your safety?” Asa asked with genuine curiosity.

“If I die tonight,” Tahvia kept her head bowed to the stone, “I pray it is only after you’ve fucked me so hard that neither one of us can stand straight, your magnificence.”

“Ohhh, I like her” Asa said with devious intent. “Stand up.” Tahvia obeyed. Asa clawed at the strips of fabric that looped around the back of Tahvia’s neck. The whole dress fell to the floor. Asa hooked a finger through Tahvia’s slave collar and began dragging her away. “Guards, if anyone calls for your Matriarch this evening, tell them I’m busy breaking in a new toy until morning.”

If it wasn’t for Tahvia’s deep tan skin, she would be flushed red with embarrassment as she was pulled past the chuckling guards of the throne room. While it was rumored how much Asa valued the treasures of her hoard, the woman made no indication of treating Tahvia with any shred of delicacy.

After being pulled up a staircase and through a winding passageway, Asa pulled Tahvia into an elegant bed chamber filled with crimson red, gold, and black drapes and linens covering the walls and hanging over the massive bed in the center of the room. Asa threw Tahvia a few feet forward onto the bed. The slender woman was stronger than she looked. Immediately Asa began stripping off the few garments she wore.

“Your magnificence, no foreplay? My training has prepared me for such things. I could drive you wild with desire before we get started.”

“Cut the crap,” Asa said as she let her fiery red hair out of the ponytail that held it, “I want to fuck and be fucked.” She stepped forward,

“But still, your magnificence, I thought you might want to savor the evening.” Tahvia crossed her legs and timidly covered her exposed chest with her arm. She played shy and timid to allow Asa the thrill of acting on her predator’s instincts.

“Oh, I will savor the night.” Asa smiled running a hand along Tahvia’s leg, “We both know human whores are the best in the world. Your kind can’t form bonds. I can be as wild and passionate as I want with you without any of that pesky business of our souls becoming tied together.”

“That is why humans make such good sex toys.” Asa ran her hand through Tahvia’s hair and gripped a large portion of it causing Tahvia to forcibly look Asa in the eyes. “But your magnificence, I’m not like your other treasures. I hope after tonight you don’t throw me on a pile and leave me be… I need to be used daily.”

Asa smiled slowly as she straddled Tahvia’s lap. Then the dragoness pulled Tahvia’s head to the side exposing Tahvia’s neck. Unfortunately, Tahvia knew what came next. Asa bite down. Asa bite down HARD, and it hurt like all five of the hells!

After a long moment and a few drops of blood later, Asa’s bite mark was permanently indented on Tahvia’s skin. She winced in pain. The would eventually scar over essentially marking her as Asa’s property. Even though she had never looked forward to this Dravierie mating custom, she somehow found a heat building between her legs. Either the bite, the pain, or the entire act of being claimed itself seemed to turn Tahvia on much more than she was willing to admit. 

Asa’s tail wrapped around Tahvia and began to gingerly send tingles down her spine as the tail moved of its own volition. While Asa was finishing her bite Tahvia took the opportunity to run her hands along Asa’s back, digging her nails into the Dravierie’s skin. Her fingers soon met the place where Asa’s wings connected to her back. At a single touch, Asa arced her back in pleasure and reflexively released Tahvia’s neck.

The dragoness remained paralyzed by the touch quivering with the feelings of ecstasy for a few seconds before she regained her composure. Finally, she looked down at the human and smiled. She licked her lips, cleaning the small amount of Tahvia’s blood from them, before locking her hands on the sides of Tahvia’s face. She engaged the slave in a kiss so furious and so passionate Tahvia herself almost forgot why she was here this evening.

The human pulled Asa closer, and the dragoness covered Tahvia with her wings. As they made out, Asa began to grind herself against Tahvia’s leg. She moved a hand quickly between Asa’s legs. She gave Asa just the right angle so that as the Dravierie woman rolled her hips rhythmically she would be pressing Tahvia’s finger against her opening. The act of which resulted in Asa becoming consumed by pleasure again. She broke away from the kiss and arched her head back again. Asa held one hand to Tahvia’s shoulder and with each movement of her hips Asa let out a tiny moan.

Tahvia smiled watching the woman writhe in pleasure. With each thrust of her hips she became more and more lost in the act. One of the most powerful women in the world was panting like a whore in heat on her lap. She showed her most vulnerable self, and that was all Tahvia needed. Tahvia took a moment to appreciate the magnificent feeling of Asa’s soul opening up to her. The woman was practically bursting at the seems with primordial energy. Asa increased the pace of her movements, her moans increased in frequency and pace to match. She leaned forward pressing her chest and stomach again Tahvia. Asa turned her head away and leaned against Tahvia’s shoulder as her hips grinded against Tahvia’s fingers.

Knowing what it would do to the panting dragoness, Tahvia began to suck on Asa’s neck causing her to let out a surprise cry of pleasure. Tahvia kissed hard, not as Asa’s bite, but hard enough to leave a mark. To both Asa and Tahvia’s surprise, the matriarch reached a fevered climax and came over Tahvia’s leg and hand. 

“By the gods…” Asa went limp in Tahvia’s arms as she let out heavy breaths against the human, “you’re a gift. You came at just the right time.” Asa placed kisses against Tahvia’s shoulder, “Did I mention I am entering my heat tonight? I’m sure your lord was aware of this when he sent you.”

“Asa Asa Asa…” Tahvia giggled and began petting the woman’s hair. Asa lifted her head with displeasure at Tahvia using her first name, “My lord doesn’t exist. I lied my ass off to get in here and to get to this moment.”

Asa pulled back angrily from their embrace and moved her claws threateningly to Tahvia’s neck, “FOOLISH HUMAN! I WILL KILL YOU! Who sent you?”

“No, you won’t.” Tahvia smirked defiantly in the matriarch’s grip, “And no one sent me, I came of my own free will.”

“Well then, you have come to your death of your own free will.” Asa threatened, but she became surprised when she was unable to close her hand. “What is going on? Why can’t I close my claws and puncture your throat?”

“You wouldn’t hurt someone who carries a piece of your own soul now, would you?” Tahvia moved Asa’s hand off her throat.

Panic overtook Asa’s face. “No...” she only said one word but fear completely encompassed her statement.

“Yes, you showed your true self to me. We’re tied together now.”

“B-but… Humans can’t form bonds. You’re a human, I felt absolutely no primordial energy around you.” 

“I’m not like other humans.” Tahvia smiled at the fact that her gambit paid off. Asa turned to run and call for help but before she could Tahvia called on what portion of Asa’s soul she could control, “Stay. Quietly.”

Reluctantly, Asa obeyed. “Stop.” Asa tried to command back.

“This isn’t a bond like you’re used to,” Tahvia put a hand on the woman’s chest, “We didn’t exchange pieces of our soul for the other to have. I simply took a piece of yours when you opened yourself up to me.” 

“But how? How can a bond be formed like this?” Asa still sat obediently on Tahvia’s lap. “How can a human do something like this?”

“Those are my secrets, my dear Dravierie.” Tahvia breathed with her hand still on Asa’s chest, she became familiar with the piece of the dragoness’s soul she now held inside of her. It felt warm, and almost seemed to hum. Tahvia tried to properly command it. “Reform yourself to my will.” 

Asa stopped struggling once Tahvia spoke the words.

“My name is Tahvia and you are madly in love with me.” As Tahvia spoke the words, Asa began to smile dumbly at Tahvia. “You get giddy at the sound of my voice.” Asa’s smile widened as Tahvia continued to speak. “You believe wholly and truly that you have chosen me as your mate and tomorrow you’ll inform all the leaders of the world.”

“Of course, my love.” Asa nodded.

“From here out you will continue to run your kingdom as you normally would, except you will do anything I tell you to do.”

“My heart exists only to please you, my dearest flame.” Asa nuzzled against Tahvia’s neck and began purring. Tahvia wasn’t even aware the fierce Dravierie people could make that noise. “Now, my love, shall we continue where we left off?” Asa began placing kisses on her neck.

“No, unfortunately, I have to go.” Tahvia moved the cuddly matriarch off of her lap, “But I will be back.”

Asa pouted from the lush bed.

Tahvia walked to the balcony and stepped out of the room into the openness of the night. If the teaching those loons forced upon here were correct, because she bore a piece of the Dragon Matriarch’s soul, for brief periods of time she should be able to manifest any ability Asa possessed. 

Tahvia held out her hand willed the element of fire to form there. A single second later, a small flame danced above her hand as Fire heeded her call. Asa not only had the ability to command fire, but she possessed the ability to command any feral dragon to obey her words without question. Tahvia’s life was about to get a whole lot more interesting. She looked back into the room where Asa was lying on the bed in post-orgasmic bliss.

“By the way, Asa.”

“Yes, my most treasured flame?” Asa responded melodically.

“I need you to send your dragons to attack the Foxes of the eastern forests.”

“Anything for you, Tahvia.”

Tahvia unhooked the fake slave's collar around her neck and tossed it aside. She called upon fire again and flaming wings sprouted from her back. Stepping forward off the balcony, she descended from the mountain top fortress into the chilly night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts! Thank-you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think of the world! This idea is pretty new and still growing, so there is room to adjust and encompass a lot more.


End file.
